


ever after

by kaita



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: семь миллиардов людей вообще перестают иметь значение в сравнении с одной единственной бан-чан-крис.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 4





	ever after

**Author's Note:**

> fem! bang chan

_got the music in you baby,  
tell me why  
(ц)_

\- значит, так, - заявляет уджин и громко хлопает журналом по столу. - важное объявление!  
сразу хочется заткнуть уши, потому что все важные уджиновы объявления всегда невыносимо однообразны. “проверка выявила вашу неподготовленность к итоговым контрольным” - важное объявление. “сегодня мы поговорим о способах предохранения” - важное объявление. “тема завтрашней лекции - наркотики и их непоправимый вред здоровью” - важное объявление. “с этого дня ты должен выносить мусор, это твоя обязанность как взрослого” - важное-важное объявление. уж чонин-то знает, потому что это он теперь как взрослый(тм), спасибо наступившим восемнадцати. и судьбе за хёна-уджина, конечно, тоже спасибо (и маме с папой, и тёте с дядей, и бабушке с дедушкой и всей пусанской и не очень родне), но почему никто не предупредил о таком количестве важного, от которого уши вянут и наверняка ещё и падает сахар в крови. и хорошо, если только он.  
\- если оппа скажет, что женится, я повешусь сразу же после звонка, - шёпотом сообщает черён всем задним партам.   
\- господи, лишь бы женился, - специально громко шепчет чонин в ответ.   
ему в спину тут же прилетает жалкое "козёл" и смятый кусок картона. не в первый раз, подумаешь. сама такая, не оборачивается чонин, лениво отмахиваясь. сохнет по одному оппе, жаловаться ходит к другому, по ушам ездит третьему, и подружки у неё такие же. хотя на рюджин, случается, залипает даже он, чисто рефлекторно - шансов-то никаких, у той своя волна, параллельная нормальным гетеро-отношениям.  
\- со следующего занятия мой предмет у вас будет вести другой преподаватель, - откашлявшись, сообщает уджин.   
\- какой?! - тут же возмущается аудитория. чонин правдоподобно открывает рот, изображая волнение, но вообще ему пофиг, он и сопромат тоже на параллельных волнах. - навсегда? а вы? а мы? а как же так?  
\- на две недели, - стараясь скрыть улыбку, уточняет уджин. - у четвертого курса практика, так что проявите понимание и снисхождение.  
слава богу, выдыхает черён где-то позади, но не дай бог на место оппы придёт какая-нибудь крашеная сучка! не прокатило, синхронно с ней вздыхает чонин, скидывая тетрадки и пенал с карандашами-линейками в рюкзак. к тому же, из крашеных сучек к ним может заглянуть разве что минхо - со скуки - а это зло привычное и даже местами приятное.

\- ну и что за практикант? - подкатывает чонин вечером с очевидным вопросом. посуда вымыта, домашка сделана, сигареты спрятаны, а мусор на ночь не выносят всё равно.   
\- завтра и узнаешь, - отмахивается уджин. - тебе спать не пора?   
\- в пол-одиннадцатого?! - возмущается чонин. - я что, в девятом классе?! хён!   
уджин морщится от его воплей и чонин тут же снижает громкость. он тут живёт, его тут кормят, в универе за ним присматривают (иногда в прямом смысле) и вообще родственные связи накладывают определённые обязательства. ну и уджин хороший со всех сторон, что бывает противно, но в целом клёво и повод гордиться и им и собой заодно (потому что родственные связи всё ещё решают). к тому же уджину нравятся девочки, чонин точно знает (и не нравится черён, что, несомненно, огромный бонус хёну в карму), а значит, с него можно смело брать пример. в отличие от того же феликса или даже джисона, потому что джисон пиздит как дышит про свои достижения, а сам чуть ли не каждый день дожидается чанбина. чанбин, между прочим, учится курсом старше и вообще в другом корпусе, что не мешает им обоим периодически ещё и вместе приходить по утрам. однажды, в минуту душевной слабости, не иначе, чонин даже поделился своими подозрениями насчёт этих двоих с чеён, на что она заржала как лошадь и обозвала его дураком и сладким зайкой. сама как бы дура (с зайкой чонин вслух спорить не стал, но однажды месть наступит и будет страшна). был ещё вариант выяснить что-нибудь у хёнджина - тот с чанбином общается примерно столько, сколько не живут - но чонина натурально каждый раз передёргивает, когда феликс (который в его группе) и хёнджин (который в чанбиновой группе), будучи в разных потоках (и на разных курсах и вообще будучи разными, как небо и земля), пересекаются на какие-то жалкие пять секунд между парами на лестнице и выражения лиц у обоих при этом такие приторно-счастливые, что вот у чонина так никогда не будет. это у его девушки такое будет, а он, ян чонин, будет невозмутим, сдержан и сногсшибателен в своей пусанской красоте и с чёлкой, наполовину прикрывающей глаза. пока есть только чёлка, но главное с чего-то начать. и не закончить при этом, как некоторые.  
\- ну хоть скажи, нормальный или нет, - ноет чонин и делает умильное лицо. - практикант этот.  
\- нормальная она, - у уджина не заполнено примерно пять электронных журналов и не подготовлено три контрольных для второго курса, он даже не смотрит. - не парься и постарайся не выпендриваться.  
ещё и “она”, вообще заебись. чонин убивает остаток вечера на суперстар и дурацкие ролики в ютубе и к утру почти забывает про каких-то новых практиканток.

зато на сопромате - и какое счастье, что он всего два раза в неделю и сегодня уже второй - очень резво вспоминает всё обратно, потому что вместе с уджином в аудиторию заходит высокая крашеная блондинка на каблуках и в юбке-карандаше до колен, а её белая блузка достаточно прилична, чтобы ничего не просвечивало, и достаточно неприлична, чтобы подчёркивать всё, что нужно. уджин называет её крис, натыкается на широкую улыбку и, чуть смутившись, поправляет сам себя, что крис-то конечно крис, но вам лучше называть своего на-две-ближайших-недели-преподавателя бан-сонсенним.  
\- чани, - заявляет бан-сонсенним, разворачиваясь к группе. - чани-сонсенним, оч приятно.  
очень, шипит за её спиной уджин и едва заметно вздыхает. чонину кажется, что эта чани отвечает ему что-то типа “ой да расслабься”, но он не уверен, потому что черён заводит очередную шарманку про “повешусь” и “между ними точно что-то есть” и совершенно не даёт сосредоточиться.

\- ну так кто у вас? - первым делом спрашивает джисон, пока они переодеваются на физру. - у нашей подгруппы хираи с пятого, я готов вскрываться. момо-семпай.. боженька, где выход...  
везёт на понаехавших, согласно кивает чонин, только ваша из японии, а наша из жопы мира какой-то.  
\- крис, или чан, или как там её, ааааа, - мотает он головой. - я не запомнил.  
на самом деле он всё запомнил, даже цвет глаз и количество пуговиц на блузке, только ни одна из этих гиен этого не узнает.  
\- это ты - ааааа, - передразнивает сынмин. заучка хренов. - а чани-нуна, между прочим, знает два языка и имеет разряд по плаванию.  
два с половиной, уточняет феликс. пошёл в жопу тоже, знаток нашёлся всех нун отсюда и до границ с австралией, а у самого (чонин лично видел, жаль, глаза после такого не вытекли) в телефоне хёнджин забит как “хван//сердечко//джини”. чонина передёргивает от одной мысли об этом, так же как и от мыслей о том, чем эти два занимаются друг с другом. хотя вот по отдельности хёнджин вполне себе ничего, несмотря на ольжанские замашки и участие во всех соревнованиях от футбола до шашек, и феликс тоже нормальный, по крайней мере был первое время, как приехал сюда. а потом встретились два одиночества и завертелось.   
\- два с половиной, - согласно исправляется сынмин. - и разряд по плаванию.  
\- и что мне эта информация даёт? - чонин мрачно смотрит на него до тех пор, пока тот не делает крохотный шажочек назад. - зануда привёл зануду на замену.  
\- уджин-хён не зануда! - немедленно возражает сынмин и даже как-то становится серьёзней. даже кулаки, вроде, сжимает.  
даже прямо страшно.   
\- ты что, тоже хочешь за него замуж?! - непритворно ужасается чонин. - фу, отойди от меня!  
никуда никто не отходит, потому что они всё равно в одной команде по футболу и сегодня играют против второго курса, к большой радости джисона и не очень большой - всех остальных.

дома чонин долго ворочается и ловит себя на том, что высчитывает дни до следующего занятия по сопромату и что бан-чан-крис кажется ему смутно знакомой. со злости он отправляет джисону десяток самых дурацких эмодзи в какао. и феликсу. и сынмину - этому ещё пару мемов про ботаников в довесок. джисон единственный из всех отвечает “сам дурак” и тут же просит скинуть ответы по английскому. 

вообще, учиться чонину нравится. не то чтобы всё совсем легко даётся, но это интересно плюс ему нравится преодолевать - зубодробительные нечитаемые формулы, напрочь укуренные схемы, прошедшее совершенное длительное время, да что угодно. даже склонность некоторых своих друзей любить некоторых других своих друзей (и чонин не относит к друзьям девчонок, в основном потому, что пока ещё в трезвом уме и светлой памяти и считает, что с ними надо не дружить, а всякое другое).  
\- хули ты домашку зажал? - шипит джисон, сердито щурясь одним глазом. вторым он то и дело косит в сторону слишком уж короткой юбки рюджин.  
\- а хули сразу я, феликсу вообще-то английский второй родной! - шипит чонин в ответ. - попросил бы у него.   
\- я просил, - слегка успокаивается джисон. заметив его в буквальном смысле косые взгляды, рюджин демонстративно закидывает ногу на ногу и подтягивает к себе джису. та не особо и возражает. - но они с хёнджином были слишком заняты, чтобы мне ответить.   
подстава подстав, вынужденно соглашается чонин, скидывая выполненное задание ему на почту. до конца пары почти сорок минут, а до следующего сопромата всё ещё почти четыре дня. 

в столовой - ещё одна подстава подстав - пересекаются все со всеми и приходится есть, тщательно фильтруя всяких хёнджинов, сынминов, чанбинов и т.д. и т.п.  
\- ну чо как, - пихает его чанбин локтем, потом ожидаемо тискает за щёку. - как дела у сладкого зайки?   
чеён ржёт не хуже джисона и подмигивает чонину, как будто не подосрала, а прям комплимент такой сделала, с ума сойти.   
\- дура, - огрызается чонин, мечтая однажды плюнуть ей в тарелку. когда она будет с этими двумя не такими бро, а то мало ли. - а как дела у тебя, хён? джисон даёт или ты?   
чанбин давится рисом под громкое джисоново "ты чо хён эй дыши хён я рядом!" феликс отбивает чонину пять под столом, но тут к нему подсаживается хёнджин и сразу же распространяет вокруг себя поток эндорфинов и прочих радужных гейских феромонов.   
\- нормально же сидели, - вздыхает чонин и пододвигает чанбину водички. - да, хён?   
хён с ним разговаривать не собирается пару дней, если повезёт. если не повезёт, то до вечера. чонину немного стыдно, но нет на свете человека, которому позволено безнаказанно называть его сладким зайкой. нет и не будет. он прихватывает поднос со своими пустыми тарелками и, уже вставая, слышит приглушённый смех, от которого хочется заткнуть уши (по не очень ясной причине).   
\- эй, нуна! - к чанбину явно возвращается голос, да ещё такой жизнерадостный. - как жизнь? вы ещё не на практике разве?   
чани что-то отвечает - про перваков и две недели чистилища перед конкретной подготовкой к экзаменам - но всё это чонин запоминает автоматически, не вдумываясь. он слегка залипает на её обесцвеченные кудри, на ямочки, которые появляются на щеках, когда она со смехом толкает кого-то из своих, требуя подтверждения слов или действий или черт её знает, зачем и что она там требует. эти ямочки переворачивают ему всё нутро своей мнимой узнаваемостью, словно чонин и правда уже когда-то тыкал в них пальцем - потому что это именно то, что ему очень хочется сделать прямо сейчас. чани только раз пересекается с ним взглядом и чонин тут же отворачивается, гордо удаляясь в сторону мойки. ему кажется, что случайно пересекаются взглядами всё-таки не на целых десять секунд, а как-то поменьше.   
\- ты чего? - удивлённо спрашивает черён. - алло, чонини?   
и зависать над грязными подносами всё-таки тоже не дело.   
\- ничего, - буркает чонин. - уж не тебя ждал, не надейся.   
\- ты же не уджин-оппа, - хмыкает черён, задирая нос. - тебя тут тоже никто не ждёт, надо больно.   
она, так-то, ничего и первые дни чонину даже нравилась (хотя ему и чеён поначалу нравилась - обе сестры наводили на очень разнообразные мысли, особенно когда приходили в одинаковых платьях или синхронно посылали нахер особо отличившихся), но, видимо, она тоже - не кто-то, как и он не уджин-оппа. 

зато некоторым не требуется ничего, даже быть в пределах видимости, чтобы не начать выводить из себя с завидным постоянством. за выходные чонин понимает, что готов лезть на стенку от собственной нелогичности и заодно от невозможности ещё раз “случайно” посмотреть в глаза - какие-то кошмарно каре-зелёные, как болото, в которое его неумолимо затягивает против его воли - или на дурацкую юбку, которая уже дважды приснилась и оба раза чонин не мог её снять (и пришлось задирать). думать потом, почему ему снится такое про бан-чан-крис, не самое лучшее занятие. как и думать про неё именно как про бан-чан-крис, а не преподаватель бан чан или, как она сама просила, чани-сонсенним. при любом мысленном “чани-сонсенним” чонину хочется взвыть, завернуться в одеяло на манер рулета и отключить мозг, перебирающий варианты того, какое бельё чани-сонсенним предпочитает. собственное бельё после этих мыслей тоже приходится менять.

\- у тебя что, недоёб? - феликс даже голос не приглушает, басит на всю лабораторную. - или наоборот?  
чонин закатил бы глаза, если бы в них не было ста тысяч тонн песка из-за бессонной ночи.  
\- наоборот у тебя с хёнджином, - все присутствующие заинтересованно смотрят на феликса. маленькая подлая месть, зато отпустило слегка. - не выспался я просто.  
пока феликс придумывает адекватный ответ на корейском (на английском он бы запросто, фак ю бичез, обычное дело, даже уже не интересно), чонин трёт лицо ладонями и пропускает момент, когда начинается пара. потому что вот он страдал и пытался привести себя в чувство после двух часов недосна, а вот бан-чан-крис смотрит прямо на него и на ней всё та же юбка, та же блузка, и то же каре-зелёное, внимательное и с явной издёвкой, в котором - и чонин понимает это особенно отчётливо - он действительно не прочь утонуть.  
\- блять, - тихо ругается он.   
\- заткнись, - шипит сзади рюджин, - никто ничего не сделал, а из-за тебя нас всех спросят сейчас!  
\- сама заткнись, - огрызается чонин. - нам ничего не задавали!  
феликс сбоку подсовывает ему тетрадку с какой-то ебаниной из формул и чертежей и отрицательно мотает головой, типа как не хватило мозгов дорешать. чонин чувствует с ним ментальное родство, хотя ему просто не хватило мозгов даже проверить, задавали ли что-нибудь, и деланно равнодушно отворачивается к окну. зачем им задают высчитывать такое вручную, когда всё сто лет как решают на компьютерах...

через пять минут окно наскучивает, а подозрительно притихший феликс и такие же задние парты интригуют. они с таким вниманием уджина никогда не слушают, а тот, между прочим, материал разжёвывает так, что и дебил поймёт. чани-сонсенним явно ничего там не разжёвывает - чонин, прислушавшись, понимает, что она просто зачитывает по журналу фамилии, отмечая присутствующих - но наблюдать за ней нравится, видимо, не только ему. это бесит. фамилию “ян” бан-чан-крис произносит так же, как и все остальные, хотя она, без вариантов, знакома с уджином далеко не первый день, а, значит, знает и про него, и наверняка заочно уджин ей что-то рассказывал, иначе с чего бы ей так смотреть, и могла бы как-то дать тогда понять, и вообще... вообще.  
\- открываем учебники, - чани захлопывает журнал с громким хлопком, наверняка специально, - на странице.... впрочем, нах- эээ, да ну учебник, давайте так покажу что-нибудь.   
нахуй учебник, чонин согласен. её манера неформально выражать мысли на официальных учебных занятиях доставляет ему такую же радость, как мороженое в детстве или как курочка, приготовленная уджином собственноручно и специально для них двоих. да и показывает она интересные вещи, типа стеклянной модели их университета, просканированной полярископом на предмет неучтённых при строительстве напряжений. сама же потом смеётся, замечая вполне закономерный страх на лицах, и уверяет, что на самом деле учтено всё и даже немного больше.  
\- вопросы?   
сынмин тянет руку и чонин готов поспорить, что миллион "почему" про поверхностное натяжение наконец-то дождался своего звёздного часа.  
\- а почему мы изучаем сопромат, а программисты нет? - скороговоркой выдаёт сынмин. - хотя специальности и там и там технические.  
\- ну, им повезло, конечно, с одной стороны, - задумчиво говорит чани, - но зато с другой вы всегда можете обозвать их неполноценными инженерами, или даже просто - неполноценными.  
хорошо, что спорить было не с кем. чонин, подумав, тоже тянет руку.   
\- говорят, вы два с половиной языка знаете, - дурея от собственной наглости, спрашивает он. - корейский, английский - это понятно, а половина?   
\- французский, - широко улыбается чани и эта улыбка, по ощущениям, ярче солнца раз в десять. - маленький ты наглый пиздюк.   
последнее она произносит как раз по-французски и сынмин после переводит ему на перемене, то и дело делая круглые глаза и сверяясь с гугл-транслейтом. 

джисон отказывается верить, что учитель на уроке может выражаться обсценной лексикой (да на хоть каком языке, тебя наебали дважды, а ты ведёшься как маленький) до тех пор, пока чанбин не рассказывает ему увлекательную историю про то, как однажды в начале года крис-нуна, которая как раз тогда перевелась из хрен-знает-какого-далёкого-далёка, подменяла преподавателя у них (чудом, не иначе, технарей к художникам никогда не отправляют на замены) и в процессе занятия по рисованию с натуры отвешивала такие комментарии (не модели, конечно, а студенческим работам), что лично вот чанбин даже некоторые записал.  
\- да лааадно, - всё ещё недоверчиво тянет джисон. с другой стороны, его хён ему не врёт, так что. - блин, а момо хоть бы раз на японском ругнулась.  
\- ты просто даун и даже по-корейски не всегда всё понимаешь, - хлопает его по плечу феликс. - смирись, бывает.  
кто бы говорил, хором рявкают чанбин с джисоном и даже, кажется, и сам чонин. это совершенно на него не похоже и в другое время тот же джисон вместо благодарности немедленно начал бы докапываться и доставать вопросами и наверняка бы выяснил, что чонину ужасно понравилось, как по-французски звучит “маленький пиздюк” (хотя объективно, во-первых, это звучит не очень и, во-вторых, он не маленький) и что ему вообще нравится слушать голос бан-чан-крис-нуны и, судя по всему, сама нуна тоже. в этом нет ничего необычного и ничего страшного, кроме самого факта того, что всё произошло именно так, а не как в чониновых мечтах, то есть не наоборот.

даже уджин замечает, за всеми своими заботами, проверками и тестами, что мыслями чонин не дома и не в учёбе, но на все попытки выяснить, в чём дело, получает насупленный взгляд из-под неприлично отросшей чёлки. хотя чонин уверен, что уж кто-кто, а хён точно всё понимает - потому что всегда понимал его лучше кого бы то ни было. и в детстве, когда родители из-за работы привозили его в пусан на несколько месяцев в году и чонин вертел им как хотел, и сейчас, когда уже чонин большую часть года проводит в сеульской квартире хёна, экономя на общежитии и питании, но по-прежнему ничуть не жалея хёновой нервной системы.  
\- я жалею! - возражает чонин. - и ценю! и даже люблю тебя!  
\- тогда колись, в чём дело, - требовательно говорит уджин. - и желательно прямо сейчас, потому что вечером я должен быть при параде и счастливый, а я не буду счастливый, если ты не счастливый.  
чонин вздыхает и валит все свои проблемы на слишком сложный сопромат, не чувствуя особых угрызений совести, потому что не особо и врёт. сложный он, в самом деле. и всё, что с ним связано. уджин смотрит на него так же, как на феликса, когда тот пытается на ходу придумать решение задачи, в условии которой понимает только математические знаки.  
\- нуна приезжает, да? - мимоходом интересуется чонин. - развлекаться пойдёшь?  
\- ага, и ты пойдёшь со мной, - с некоторой заминкой решает уджин. - всё равно почти всех знаешь, да и полезно тебе, развеяться.  
у чонина есть свои соображения насчёт того, что ему полезно, но вдруг удастся как следует подъебнуть минхо... да и с хёном они не так уж часто выбираются куда-то вместе, поэтому хуже, чем есть, точно не будет.

оказывается, будет. джэхёну чонин вежливо кивает, канадская компания из хёнсо и джэйкоба заставляет вздрогнуть и смириться с неизбежным пиздецом, который эти укуренные уджиновы друзья носят с собой по жизни так же легко, как шмотки от гуччи, незнакомым дамам приходится сказать “здрасте” (хотя смутные подозрения насчёт этих китаянок с пятого курса - того же, где момо-семпай - не отпускают чонина весь вечер), а знакомым очень хочется сказать “до свидания”, но чонин не успевает, потому что наконец-то (не иначе как в награду за все тяжёлые последние дни) слышит знакомый голос и тут же жалеет, что не сбежал по дороге.  
\- оппа! - а сбегать пришлось бы очень далеко. - приветики!  
уджин обнимается с чани так, будто они ходили в один детский сад, а потом ещё лет десять делили песочницы во дворе во всех смыслах слова “делить”. прямо как чанбин с чеён, только нормальные. чонин с ужасом ждёт выяснений отношений или отвратительных подробностей чьей-нибудь личной жизни - что минхо, что чанхи стервы те ещё, со знаком качества - но, к его удивлению, минхо тискается с чани едва ли не дольше, чем того требуют приличия, а чанхи здоровается с заметным уважением в голосе.   
\- чонини, - к нему минхо относится примерно как к неизбежному, но милому злу. как и он к ней. - давно не виделись.  
\- аналогично, - вежливо кивает чонин. - у тебя пластика очередная или просто свет так неудачно лёг?  
чани сдавленно хрюкает в кулачок, в отличие от уджина - тот и не такое слышал. минхо, к её чести, не огрызается в ответ, а просто придвигается к уджину поближе, чтобы напомнить, где тут чей оппа, если что. раньше чонин ещё задавался, иногда и вслух, вопросами, чего уджин в ней нашёл, помимо красивой фигуры и смазливого личика, но за прошедшие месяцы смирился. учитывая, что минхо периодически остаётся у них ночевать и что уджин в их разборках всегда в итоге принимает её сторону, выбора у чонина особо и не было.  
\- зайка так подрос, - а вот у чанхи язык всегда впереди мозга, никакой оппа этого не исправит. - снимут брекеты и станешь вообще красавчиком.  
хочется ёбнуть чеён в карму тонну радиоактивных кирпичей за этого зайку, потому что сколько можно-то. чонин бы не удивился, если б и в пусане, когда он поедет к маме на каникулы, его прямо на вокзале будет встречать плакат “вэлкам хоум сладкий зайка чонини”.   
\- я и так красивее некоторых, - буркает он. дура дурой, но всё-таки старше и не такая знакомая-привычная, как минхо или сёстры че. - даже с брекетами.  
чани подмигивает ему, когда он с нарочитым вызовом окидывает всех сердитым взглядом, и чонину сразу хочется сесть к ней так же близко, как уджин сидит к минхо (и лапает её за бедро без всякого стыда и совести).

конечно, без подъёбов в такой компании не умеют, и спасает только то, что чонин не первый день всех знает и реагирует скорее заученно и без должного энтузиазма. самое обидное, что ему не наливают - минхо то и дело отбирает пиво, которое хёнсо подпихивает чонину с упорством, достойным лучшего применения.  
\- дайте ему хоть понюхать-то, - ехидничает чанхи, - пока оппа не видит.  
не то чтобы уджин не видит, но чонину как-никак восемнадцать, к тому же вырез на свитере у минхо намного увлекательнее, учитывая, что они (уджин и минхо и, следовательно, уджин и этот вырез тоже) не виделись недели две. это всё гарантирует чонину весёлый вечер и не менее весёлую ночь и ничуть не добавляет радости в текущий момент.  
\- да просто дайте, - вклинивается джэйкоб. вот бы его с чеён познакомить, два сапога пара. - скоро лето, а он всё-  
\- ой что, правда? - минхо даже пиво расплёскивает (потенциальное чониново, между прочим). - зайка, так ты что, до сих пор не?!  
\- минноо, - зовёт чани, до этого тихонько потягивающая свой коктейль. - не цепляй парня, а?  
\- я же любя, - дует минхо губы, - волнуюсь за него, что, я поволноваться не могу?!  
если любовь делает из людей таких кретинов, каким она делает уджина рядом с этой, то чонину нафиг ничего похожего не надо. чонин даже допускает, что в минхо сейчас говорят наполовину её сучная сущность, а наполовину - алкоголь, но это всё равно не делает её лучше, а слова - менее обидней.  
\- волнуйся за меня, - негромко намекает уджин, - я полмесяца без присмотра тут...   
во взгляде минхо мелькает такое обещание присмотреть, что даже джэхён, самый благоразумный в этом цирке, закашливается в своё пиво. вот почему-то на него чанхи внимания не обращает совсем, а ведь могла бы.  
\- чонини, может, сводишь меня в кино? - зато на него могла бы как раз не обращать, но. - а там посмотрим.  
\- да нечего у тебя смотреть, - сообщает ей чонин, - ни там, ни там. а делать тем более. нуна.  
вежливое уточнение в конце должно было добавить яду в слова, но вместо сарказма-цинизма получается как-то совсем жалко и по-детски обиженно. чани сидит напротив, с другой стороны от минхо, и неприкрыто наблюдает за чонином. невозможно понять, чем этот интерес вызван, и чонин кошмарно стремается вообще находиться тут и наверняка выглядит абсолютным дебилом, но из пусана он, в конце концов, или какой-то местный задохлик, ни на что не способный. он из принципа пырится на неё в ответ и чувствует, как краснеют уши.  
\- а ты хоть знаешь, что делать-то? - в чанином голосе нет раздражения или насмешки, только действительно интерес и искреннее расположение. - там и там. и вон там ещё.  
из-за общего смеха становится совсем обидно.  
\- мне восемнадцать, - огрызается чонин, не выдержав. - а вы все одинаковые, так природа устроила.  
\- вы тоже, - хмыкает чани после некоторых раздумий, так и продолжая на него смотреть. правда, больше без особого расположения. - все одинаковые.  
испортил вечер, пинает минхо чонина под столом и даже не хочется пнуть её в ответ, потому что испортил, да, и в первую очередь - себе. 

утро предполагалось как начало великого дня - дня похода к стоматологу, наконец-то, а значит, дня становления себя ещё лучше и красивее - но вместо этого чонину хочется никогда не просыпаться. комнат в квартире, конечно, две, но стенка между ними одна и очень тонкая и полночи пытаться уснуть, отчётливо слыша и ещё более отчётливо понимая, что там с другой стороны происходит, то ещё развлечение. другие полночи чонину снится дичь и апокалипсис, поэтому утро, как ни крути, получается говёным и унылым.   
\- чонини-зайка~  
ужасно говёным и унылым.   
\- отвали, - буркает чонин. - а где хён? ты его убила?   
\- спит, - в голосе минхо, когда она говорит про уджина, слышатся нежность и немного собственничества. - у него занятия только после обеда.   
она ставит перед чонином чашку кофе, подпихивает открытую пачку печенья и усаживается напротив, щёлкая зажигалкой, как будто у себя дома. что почти правда.   
\- сходить с тобой к зубному? - без привычного макияжа и не менее привычного яда (и в уджиновой рубашке, доходящей ей до середины бедра) минхо на редкость... уютная. на мгновение чонин представляет, что такие вот утра станут регулярными, а нехарактерный уют - неотъемлемой частью дома, и утыкается в кофе как в спасение от подобных жалких мыслей. - я могу.   
\- не сомневаюсь, - и молока она льёт сколько надо, откуда только знает-то. - я с феликсом договорился.   
облачко дыма в лицо намекает, что какой-то там феликс с такой охуенной нуной и рядом не стоял, но что ж с вас мелких взять. минхо листает соцсети в телефоне, закуривает вторую и тихонько смеётся тому, что ей подсовывает интернет. чонин наблюдает за ней поверх чашки и думает, что чани в сто тысяч миллионов раз красивее, но для уджина, наверное, нет никого лучше минхо, и иногда, редко, но очень отчётливо чонин понимает, почему.   
\- переживает, - фыркает минхо и поясняет на недоуменный взгляд: - да чани. боится, что я тебя обижаю. знала бы она, какой ты вырос засранец..   
волна тепла затапливает чонина от пяток до макушки. он вёл себя как мудак, хотя в той компании вести себя иначе невозможно, если хочешь выжить, огрызался на старших, огрызался на неё - а она всё равно переживает, даже зная миллион историй про его закидоны, проёбы и регулярные стычки с минхо (наверняка и со слов уджина и со слов самой минхо, а значит, совсем не выставляющих его в хорошем свете). чани - переживает. бан-чан-крис-нуна - переживает. чани-сонсенним - переживает. последнее в голову лезет зря, потому что всё ещё напрямую ассоциирует к белью и желанию и не дай бог минхо это просечёт.  
\- спасибо, - чонин всё равно чмокает её в щёку, надеясь, что не умрёт через месяц от яда, который никуда из неё не денется, будь она хоть сто раз по сто уютная и добрая. - надеюсь, вечером ты уже свалишь.   
минхо демонстративно стирает его утренние слюни с лица и утыкается в телефон, теряя к нему интерес, и только угукает - то ли вслед, то ли в соцсети - едва не подавившись никотином. 

\- нихуя не изменился, - говнит феликс всё время, что чонин крутится перед зеркалом в холле стоматологии. - опоздаем же, ну.   
\- вы чо, не потрахались с утра? - говнит чонин в ответ. настроение у него отличное.   
\- потр- бля, пошёл ты, - феликс краснеет сразу же и так густо, как умеют только рыжие. - завидуй молча.  
было бы чему, хмыкает чонин. без брекетов сам себе он кажется старше и намного симпатичнее. это даже черён подтверждает, на всю аудиторию восхищаясь его улыбкой, которая конечно же не так прекрасна, как у уджина-оппы, но тоже сияет невыносимым ("отвернись, блять, от меня, сил нету смотреть") пусанским светом. вытерпеть занудную пару по истории и следующее за ней окно несколько сложно, но чонин ждёт сопромата как никогда ещё в жизни и даже джисон с его бесконечными рассказами про чанбина или передачи на энимал!чэнэл (что практически одно и то же) не портит этого слегка восторженного ожидания.   
\- она бухала, что ли, всю ночь, - шёпотом рассуждает феликс, - помятая какая-то.   
\- да не может быть, - так же шёпотом возражает сынмин, - это всё из-за учёбы.   
\- я видела минхо, - присоединяется черён к этому кружку знатоков и в её голосе слышится неприкрытая зависть. - с китайскими онни и с чани-сонбэ.   
чонин следит за чани взглядом и его восторженное состояние плавно меняет свою полярность. не то чтобы помятая, но вот если бы кто-то посчитал, сколько они вчера всей своей компанией выпили да с учётом отобранного у чонина...   
\- я тоже видел, - отмахивается сынмин, - с уджин-хёном, естественно.   
в другое время чонин непременно поинтересовался бы, с какого такого и где сынмин умудрился их видеть, но чани устало плюхается на учительский стул, вполголоса затевает перекличку и выглядит весьма не очень.   
\- интересно, между ними есть что-нибудь... - вслух начинает рассуждать феликс, игнорируя ненавидящие посылы черён. - минхо, конечно, огонь, но бан-сонсенним стопроц знает уджин-сонсеннима дольше.   
\- столько слов без ошибок за раз, охуеть, - всё-таки психует чонин. - заткнитесь, а?   
он тоже думал о том, как давно его хён и бан-чан-крис знакомы, и было ли там что-нибудь, и знает ли об этом минхо, и нахуя вот ему вообще все эти думы. чани дочитывает до его фамилии, мельком смотрит на него (а по ощущениям - сквозь, как на пустое место), и утыкается обратно в журнал.   
\- ты что, с ними бухал?! - доходит до феликса. - пидор, мог бы и позвать тоже.   
\- сам ты пидор, - неожиданная поддержка в лице черён приятно греет. - а чонин мудак.   
хотя, конечно, глупо надеяться, что она поддерживает всерьёз. 

таким унылым сопромат не бывает даже у уджина. чани заставляет их самостоятельно изучать новую тему, разрешает пользоваться любыми интернетами и напоминает, что на следующем занятии они сдают зачёт.  
\- вам? - тянет руку джису. - ну можно вам, ну пожалуйста!   
\- пока не знаю, - хмыкает чани и на её лице мелькает знакомое смешливое выражение. - если оппа, то есть уджин-сонсенним, не будет возражать, чтобы такое ответственное мероприятие провела тоже я.   
понятно, что в случае с джису чонину волноваться не о чем, девчонкам бан-чан-крис нравится как-то иначе, достаточно вспомнить минхо или полные мягкого обожания взгляды чанхи, но всё равно его всё кошмарно бесит, и то, что бан-чан-крис его игнорирует, в первую очередь.   
\- подкатил уже небось, - мерзит ещё на фоне феликс, обиженный, что лучший друг ничего не рассказывает, не говоря уж про то, чтобы позвать с собой. - уже и зачёт наверняка стоит.   
во вторую очередь чонина бесит феликс, но объяснять ему, что он вообще ни разу не прав (а если что и стоит, так это у феликса на его ненаглядного ольжана), чонин не собирается. потому что подкатить можно к черён, например, или к чэвон с хёнджинова потока, или даже к чанхи-нуне (если ума нет), или даже к сынмину (если всё совсем безнадежно, хотя вряд ли его заинтересует кто-то, кого не зовут уджин). а с бан-чан-крис хочется другого. 

чонин специально проходит максимально близко от её стола после того, как пара заканчивается, улавливает в литре вылитых на волосы и шею духов аромат вчерашних коктейлей, и его ощутимо отпускает. никогда ещё не радовался так чужому похмелью.  
\- иди уже, чего встрял, - машет на него чани рукой. воздух доносит запах мятной жвачки и всё те же коктейли. - господи, ещё три пары...  
\- хотите, в аптеку схожу? - на самом деле он собирался спросить, с кем она тусила, когда минхо за шкирку утащила уджин-хёна домой, заодно прихватив и чонина, оставлять которого в обществе упоротых взрослых не готова даже она. - за антипохмелином там. или за минералкой.  
чани мрачно моргает пару раз, но потом мрачность сменяется надеждой, а сама она лезет в сумочку за карточкой.  
\- две бутылки, из холодильника и без газа, - одна стрелка у неё чуть короче другой, но даже так чонин ощутимо тонет в этих наверняка только к утру протрезвевших глазах. - я здесь подожду тебя.  
стопудово хотела добавить “зайка”, но не зря же чонин так сильно выделяет её среди всех остальных миллиардов людей на планете - хотела, но не добавила. автомат на первом и ему хватает пяти минут, чтобы спуститься, выбрать воду, оплатить и вернуться в лабораторию на второй этаж. чани так и сидит на стуле, распластавшись лицом в стол и раскинув руки в стороны, прямо поверх распечаток и калькуляторов, и чонин бы не удивился, если бы она вообще тут уснула. он осторожно обходит стол, чтобы заглянуть ей в лицо, и в груди щемит от того, какая она красивая даже в таком состоянии.  
\- сонсенним, - он тихонько касается её щеки краешком холодной бутылки. - чани-сонсенним... нуна!  
\- а! - чани рывком дёргается, а от красивости не остаётся и следа - исключительно похмельное безумие и след от линейки на подбородке. - о! водичка!  
но оно и к лучшему, пока от запретного “чани-сонсенним”, неразумно произнесённого вслух и в присутствии собственнно сонсеннима, не началась разматываться привычная уже цепочка образов из всех коллекций виктории сикрет и спортивных женских кельвинов кляйнов, так любимых некоторыми местными дурами.  
\- спасибо, - до чонина доходит, что чани уже какое-то время смотрит на него в упор, чуть заметно улыбаясь. - не злись за вчерашнее.  
никто никогда не просил у чонина прощения за подъёбки. семь миллиардов людей вообще перестают иметь значение в сравнении с одной единственной бан-чан-крис.  
\- вы тоже, - тихо говорит он, смущаясь, как на первом медосмотре. - за вчера не злитесь.  
\- ты, - поправляет его чани и улыбается уже знакомой, солнечной улыбкой. - ну или чани-нуна, иначе обижусь.  
ты, повторяет про себя чонин, провожая её взглядом, и очухивается только когда его телефон мигает далеко не первым сообщением от феликса примерно “ты умер или где или мы закалываем теормех я не понял”.

дома по-прежнему нехарактерно уютно, потому что минхо никуда не делась и явно не собирается в ближайшие дни и, к чониновому сожалению, ночи, но зато есть штук пять пицц на ужин и счастливый хён. ради такого можно и потерпеть.  
\- хён, - разговаривать с набитым ртом идея так себе. - хён, а ты сколько уже бан-чан-нуну знаешь?  
уджин переводит взгляд с него на минхо (та равнодушно пожимает плечами), потом обратно.  
\- и давно она тебе снова стала нуна, а не сонсенним? - интересуется он.  
упс.  
\- а тебе давно? - наглеет чонин, по глазам видя, что уджин просто подкалывает. - ну серьёзно, почему ты её знаешь, а я нет, хотя тебя-то я знаю всю жизнь.  
\- она долго жила в австралии, - не особо отнекивается от расспросов уджин. - поэтому и не помнишь.  
он подталкивает чонину кусок побольше и даже не против, если тот запьёт всё восхитительно холодной баночкой пива. разговор уходит в учёбу и очередные командировки минхо, куда сходить в выходные и как прошёл поход к стоматологу, почему сигареты кончаются слишком быстро, а туалетная бумага ещё быстрее и т.д. и т.п. ну с туалетной-то всё понятно, многозначительно смотрит чонин на минхо, а с сигаретами какая-то подстава, хён, я вообще ни при чём. минхо обзывает его пиздюком-переростком, а потом сама же делится сигаретой, выпихивая слабо сопротивляющегося чонина на балкон вместе с ними.  
\- а чани тебя помнит, - говорит она, прикуривая от уджиновой зажигалки. - я даже удивилась.  
\- у неё хорошая память на лица, - хмыкает уджин. - а у чонина запоминающееся лицо.  
нормальное у меня лицо, бубнит чонин. курить при хёне ему всё ещё неудобно, но раз уж все в курсе и даже не читают лекций о вреде никотина... его мысли опять начинают крутиться вокруг чани - её глаз, юбки, спутанных кудрей, крохотных гвоздиков в ушах, чудесного смеха и невероятного тепла, которое исходит от неё, даже когда она ничего не делает. потом чонину становится неудобно, потому что минхо многозначительно смотрит на него, подмигивает и лезет своими ладонями уджину в задние карманы джинс. ни стыда ни совести, всем своим видом возмущается чонин и с трудом давит желание запереть их на балконе на всю ночь.

на выходные уджин и правда уезжает с минхо в какие-то ближние ебеня, обещая быть к вечеру понедельника. выспишься как раз, треплет он чонина по волосам, еда в холодильнике, а всё остальное подождёт. чонин согласен, подождёт, но от скуки хочется лезть на стенку. он вытаскивает джисона на пару часов в ближайший парк, поиграть на площадке, но играть один на один ещё скучнее, чем играть с ли че (требуют не поддаваться им, проигрывают и ожидаемо все мудаки, уджин-оппа бы никогда, надо было к джису на квартиру идти) или с феликсом и хёнджином (потому что по отдельности они всё ещё отличные, а вместе чисто комок сахарной ваты, а какой баскет с комком ваты? хуёвый).  
\- может, в кино? - лениво предлагает чонин.  
\- у меня хён, - отнекивается джисон. - в смысле, я обещал с ним сходить первее, чем ты позвонил.  
да я так и понял, морщится чонин. хён у него, заебись, уже и не скрывает никто. правда, вот интересный момент, что, в отличие от комка сахарной ваты, чанбин с джисоном такого впечатления не создают. то ли эндорфины свои гейские лучше контролируют (хотя где джисон и где понятие контроля), то ли чонин просто не вникал - всё ж таки эти трое постоянно где-то рядом, а чанбин постарше, другое расписание, другой основной круг общения, другое всё. как и у бан-чан-крис.   
\- пригласи эту, - косится на него джисон. - сонбеннима с сопромата.  
\- ты чо дурак? - слишком уж громко возмущается чонин и этим выдаёт себя окончательно.  
\- даже я так не пялился на чанбина в первый день, как ты на неё, - ржёт джисон. - и уж точно я не пил в его компании через неделю знакомства.  
тебя вообще не было ни на первом занятии, ни в пьющей компании, хочется рявкнуть со всей силой праведного гнева, но чонин сдувается, даже не открыв толком рот. понятно, что есть кому распиздеть все подробности - никто не отменял вредную черён на соседней парте, наблюдательного (когда не надо) феликса, местное сарафанное радио и даже сынмина, наверняка помышляющего сталкерством, слишком уж много он знает обо всех такого, чего знать ему просто неоткуда. и как бы чонин и бан-чан-крис-нуна давно знакомы, получается, просто расстояния и время сработали так, что чонин всё забыл, а вот нуна типа как нет. но не объяснять же это всё джисону.  
\- я бы такую упускать не стал, - с лёгким вздохом говорит джисон, - на твоём месте. мне-то потому что и на моём хорошо.  
\- ну и завались, - буркает чонин. - иди к своему хёну, пока его чеён не отбила обратно.  
уточняет про обратно он, конечно, зря - звучит мелко и подло - но джисон почти не обижается. по крайней мере, мячом в лицо не бросает и даже нахуй не шлёт за такие подробности из жизни чанбина до его появления.

зато на обратном пути домой, унылом, несмотря на наушники и “норазо” на всю громкость, и полном смога и пыли, чонину окупается вся несправедливость мира, потому что он видит чани за окном того же кафе, в котором они сидели все вместе. другой вопрос, как его занесло на эту дорогу, далеко не самую прямую к дому, но какая разница. в ряду из трёх стаканов перед ней только в одном ещё осталось что-то, похожее на чай или колу, джинсы и чёрный свитер с серебристыми вставками по рукавам смотрятся лучше любых блузок и юбок, а когда чани замечает, что он на неё пялится через стекло, как дурачок, то кивает ему и улыбается, может, чуть устало, но вполне себе дружелюбно. терять после такого явного палева уже, в общем-то, и нечего.  
\- экзамены? - с понимающим видом кивает чонин на её ноут и садится напротив.  
\- они самые, - вздыхает чани. - ещё целый год до госов, а ощущение, что сдохнуть надо уже сейчас.  
чонин всем своим видом пытается выразить сочувствие, хотя для него слово госы пока не имеет вообще никакого значения, слишком далеко. а чани - близко.  
\- ты кофе пьёшь? - спрашивает она и, не дожидаясь ответа, машет официанту: - латте ему, а мне колы ещё.   
латте пьют девчонки и феликс, но чонин не возникает, даже когда ему в эту байду льют мятный сироп и украшают сверху печенькой.   
\- зачёт вам готовлю, - чани хитро щурится на него поверх ноутбука. - и никаких поблажек ни по каким знакомствам.  
\- я тебе сдавать не буду, - тут же ляпает чонин. - то есть вам. то есть тебе. ну...  
чани ржёт на всё кафе, ничуть не стесняясь косых взглядов от немногочисленных посетителей, и с ней ужасно легко, на самом деле, поэтому чонин тоже ржёт - так, что глаза становятся узкими чёрточками и рот сам до ушей.   
\- но я правда не буду тебе сдавать, - говорит он потом, брезгливо отпихивая печеньку на блюдечко.   
\- получишь неуд, - фыркает чани и съедает эту печеньку так, будто для неё и приносили.  
\- и ты заставишь пересдавать? - вырывается у чонина первее, чем включается мозг.  
ему кажется, что чани в нос попала вся кола, которой она запивала и так сладкое печенье. он даже салфетку ей протягивает, изо всех сил надеясь, что, во-первых, не покраснеет и, во-вторых, она его не пошлёт.  
\- заставлю, - чуть тише, чем до этого, говорит чани, откашлявшись. - тебя-то точно.  
может, тут такой свет, а может, это что-то только её - в замешанной на корейском смоге и австралийских пустынях крови, в болотно-тягучих глазах и запястьях с тонкими шнурками браслетов, в том, как она разговаривает и в том, как смотрит - чонин понятия не имеет, что это за магия, и не сопротивляется, когда чани со всё тем же смешком захлопывает ноут, рассчитывается и выталкивает его на улицу. без каблуков она неожиданно оказывается ниже и чонин чувствует себя странно - вроде как четыре года одной разницы уравновешиваются четырьмя сантиметрами другой.   
\- так, мне в ту сторону, - она тычет пальцем чонину за спину и едва не расплёскивает на него свою недопитую колу. четвёртую по счёту и это только на памяти чонина. - тебя проводить или сам доберёшься?  
\- ты мне так нравишься, - выдаёт чонин. вот бы сейчас схлопнуться в маленькую пусанскую отрицательную точку, но. - очень.  
наверное, нужно всё-таки добавить “нуна” или “сонсенним”, но секунды проходят, а ничего больше сказать не получается. в наступившую тишину не сразу проникают обратно звуки улицы, проезжающих машин, каких-то бестолково лающих собак, музыки из кафе, где они только что сидели.   
\- оппа меня убьёт, - хмыкает чани, одним глотком допивая колу и выбрасывая стакан в урну.  
она не очень любит кофе, некстати вспоминает чонин, и чай не особо, зато всякую химию только подавай. и два с половиной языка. и разряд по плаванию. и интересные истории на неинтересном сопромате. и глаза, в которые упасть бы, и чтобы навсегда.  
\- почему? - машинально спрашивает он, - убьёт-то...  
чани смотрит на него так, будто он резко поглупел и перешёл по цепочке эволюции с хомо сапиенс обратно к беспозвоночным. а поскольку чонин не поглупел (не настолько), то он с некоторым трудом отводит взгляд в сторону и предлагает сам проводить её или, если ни у кого нет особых планов, то у него дома осталась целая пицца и действует обновлённая подписка на нетфликс. 

наверняка аргумент про нетфликс был решающим, но чонин не уточняет - целоваться в тёмной прихожей намного увлекательней. ему даже не приходится прилагать каких-то усилий, чтобы не думать о возможном продолжении вечера, потому что думать в принципе не получается. он чувствует, что чани чуть привстаёт на носочки, чтобы быть ближе, и это овердозит с кошмарной силой.  
\- ты правда меня не помнишь? - спрашивает чани, когда обоих начинает заносить и надо как-то взять себя в руки хотя бы чтобы нормально снять обувь.   
\- правда, - чуть виновато кивает чонин. - это было слишком давно, и хёна к нам привозили чаще, чем меня сюда...  
\- вот ты засранец вырос всё же, - беззлобно ругается чани, запинывая свои кроссовки на свободное место. - права минхо.  
я вырос, возражает чонин, а всё остальное - издержки взросления в кругу сомнительных друзей и друзей их друзей, и даже для приличия интересуется, не хочет ли бан-чан-крис-нуна чего перекусить. пицца-то правда осталась, и даже какие-то сомнительные творожки.  
\- а нельзя просто нуна, что ли, - вздыхает чани, плюхаясь на чонинову кровать и щёлкая пультом, - раз уж у тебя так сложно с именами.  
у чонина сложно с тем, чтобы поверить в реальность происходящего и, отчасти, реальность самой чани.  
\- а нельзя просто чонин, что ли, - бубнит он, безнадёжно пытаясь скрыть волнение. - раз уж у тебя так сложно с... не знаю, с чем.  
\- чонин, - тут же произносит чани. в её внимательном взгляде столько всего, что реальность и сама по себе становится весьма спорной. - чо~нин~  
на заставке сериала взрываются космические корабли и рождаются новые вселенные. примерно тот же нетфликс, что и у чонина внутри. и чонин правда знает, что делать, потому что природа правда одинаково устраивает некоторые вещи, но с чани он сам не понимает, чего хочет больше - ничего не уметь и чтобы она научила, или уметь всё и чтобы она это увидела. он выговаривает ей в губы её же имя, как и просила, прикусывает нижнюю и едва не зажмуривается от скручивающего желания внизу живота. и при этом кошмарно, до холодного пота, стекающего по лопаткам, боится налажать в свой не первый вообще, но первый - с ней, самой важной, одной-единственной из семи миллиардов имеющей значение - раз. 

идти на сопромат всё равно не хочется. в основном потому, что это последнее занятие, когда бан-чан-крис-нуна заменяет уджина. отчасти - чонин по-прежнему ничего в нём не понимает, как и того, почему им нужно продолжать считать вручную, если тот же хёнджин на своих программистских занятиях как раз пишет проги в том числе и для задач сопромата. ну и совсем уж в конце списка - чонин не готовился к зачету от слова совсем по сомнительной, но очень для себя уважительной причине, и ему почти не стыдно. в столовке чанбин угощает их всех булочками, два дня давно прошли и на чонина снова вываливается кошмарный словопоток про всё тот же энимал!чэнэл и миллион последних фильмов, что они с джисоном посмотрели или хотя бы пытались, и пару раз у него опять, намеренно или нет, вырывается про зайку и даже хуже, но чонину впервые всё равно  
\- ты сейчас такой же приторный, как и эти, - пихает его локтем в бок черён и кивает на феликса. феликс поправляет хёнджину налаченную чёлку и сияет ярче сверхновой. - проебал весь свой пусанский стайл.  
самое интересное, что она права по всем пунктам, но чонину даже и не особо хочется с ней спорить.  
\- зато хён однажды женится на минхо, - пихает он её в ответ. - иди к сынмину подкатывай, он такой же зануда, только ещё и в очках.  
\- придурок, - огрызается черён, - уджин-оппа не зануда!  
потом минут десять сидит молча, явно проводя параллели между оппами, занудами и собственным подходом к вопросу, но чонину всё равно даже на это незапланированное счастье.

его уважительная причина неготовности ко всем предметам ближайших дней опять в своей дурацкой юбке, но зато чонин теперь точно знает, что под ней не виктория сикрет и не кельвин кляйн, а какой-то японский бренд из нечитаемых иероглифов. очень нежный на ощупь и очень легко снимающийся. он, не особо скрываясь, смотрит на чани, раздающую задания к зачёту, и совершенно честно не собирается даже пытаться решить что-то правильно.

бан-чан-крис-нуна обещала на пересдачу вызвать его чуть дальше деканата - например, к себе домой - и этот вариант чонину нравится намного больше унылой сдачи материала в первую же попытку. а ещё он должен много рассказать ей, так много, что не уверен, сколько времени это займет, может, всю жизнь. надо будет убедить её всё это время слушать и оставаться рядом и чонин не знает, справится ли, но совершенно точно знает, что не упустит ни единого шанса. только не с такой, как чани.


End file.
